Credits
Credits are the secondary form of currency in the virtual world of Kaneva, differing from Rewards in the sense that they cannot be earned through conventional means. Credits must be purchased via Kaneva.com or by picking up prepaid cards from select target stores (As of July 21 2008 Target has discontinued sale of these cards, though they remain available on Target.com http://forums.kaneva.com/showthread.php?t=5439 1.. General While Rewards can and are earned by virtually every Kaneva member on a daily basis, Credits remain the harder currency to acquire, though the more widely accepted. To date every store in Kaneva accepts Credits as a currency, while a dwindling number continue to accept Rewards as an alternative though there remains no difference in the pricing (An item sold for 500 Rewards would cost 500 Credits if the player chooses to use them, for example). In terms of real-world equivalence, 4,500 Credits would come to $25 USD, while $10 USD would round out to 1,500 Credits [2.] [3.]. While not an astronomical amount by any means, 4,500 Credits is more than enough to purchase the most expensive items in the game. At this moment Credits are the only form of money accepted to upgrade or purchase new homes as well as the Dance Party 3D dance floor. Credit Specials Credit specials are annual packaged purchases offered by Kaneva that allow the user to buy a series of related products or limited edition products for a discount price. Past specials Fall Special *Cost $ 24.99 *Credits given 4000 *The fall special when bought gives women a pixie costume* that features wings and gave men a PIMP costume*. December Special of 2007 *Cost $24.99 *Credits given 4,000 *December special when bought given 4,000 credits and a santa claus costume* for males men and Mrs. Claus costume* for women (only given one costume) and you also get a x- mas tree with presents under it. Kaneva Valentine's Special of 2008 ' *Cost $24.99 *Credits given 5,500 *Buyer recieves 5,000 credits wine glass hot tub* and a heart shaped bed*. '''Kaneva March Special(St. patricks day special ) of 2008 ' *Cost $24.99 *Credits given 5,500 *Buyer recieves 5,500 credits and a special holiday HUG ME I'm Irish T-shirt* (Shirts come in both men's and womens' sizes though only one is included in the package) '''April special *Cost $24.99 *Credits given 5,500 *Buyer Recieves a 4 post canopy bed, and some white wedding flowers Premium Island Hangout Deed ''' *Cost 24.95 *Credits given 5,000 *Buyer receives a Premium island hangout deed*(Premium islands are island deeds with a cave) and 5,000 credits. '''DJ special *Cost $29.99 *Credits given 5,000 *Buyer receives a large animated Disco dance floor * 3 lazer lights* and a revolving disco ball*. ' Your Name in Lights special of 2008 ' *Cost 29.99 *Credits given 5,000 *Buyer receives 1 Brick Building Bottom, 2 Brick Building Middle, 1 Brick Building Top, 1 Giant Marquee* Rockstar Special ''' *Cost 29.99 *Credits given 5,000 *Buyer receives 1 blue laser light, 1 yellow laser light, 1 red laser light, 1 microphone and 1 600" Giant T.V. '''Bronco Bundle *cost 19.99 *credits given 3,000 *the buyer recives 1 *Cowboy costume Haunted Halloween Bundle *cost 29.99 *credits given 5,000 * the buyer revieves 4 *Standing Skeletons,4 *Cobweb Decorations,1 *Skull Candle, and 1 *Cauldron Hot Tub Island Getaway Home *Cost 49.99 *Credits given 11,000 *Buyer receives 20 Wall Panel 16x16, 20 Floor Panel 16x16, 2 L Shape Stairs*, 2 Large Palm Trees, 4 Unlit Tiki Torches, 1 Pirate Treasure Chest, 1 Premium Island - Home** Lazer Sale *cost 19.99 *credits given 1,000 *buyer receives 2 of each color lazer *blue, *red, *yellow, and *green for a total of 8 lazers Instant host bundle(also know is the thanks giveing special) *cost 29.99 *credits given 5,000 *buyer recieves *10 Dining Room Chairs,1 *Large Dining Room Table, 10 *Place Settings, 1 *Silver Gravy Boat, 1 *Silver Pitcher, 2 *Candelabras, 1 *Fall Centerpiece, 10 *Silver Wine Goblets, 1 *Salt & Pepper Shaker(that look like pilgrams),1 *Fireplace Winter Wonderland Bundle *cost 29.99 *credits given 5,000 *buyer revieves *1 Snow Globe Dance Floor,2 16ft Trees w/Stars, 2 16ft Trees w/Ornaments Holiday Costume Special *cost 14.99 *credits given 1500 *buyer recieves *1 Santa Claus Costume The Island Excursion *cost $24.99 *credits recieved 5,000 * buyer recieves 1 Island Hangout Deed* 1 Volcano* 1 Tiki Hut* 1 Fire Pit* 1 Boar on a Stick*, 1 Totem Pole* SweetHeart special *cost $24:99 *credits received:5,000 *buyer received 1 Valentine Gazebo.* 1 cupid fountain. Currently Available Garden Special *cost 4.99 *credits recieved: none *buyer recieves *1 Curved Stone Bridge, *2 Pink Tulip Clusters, *1 Stone Garden Bench, *2 Water Lilies, *2 White Floral Shurbs, *2 Yellow Daffodil Cluste… St. Paddy's Day Special of 2009 *cost 9.99 *credits revieved: 1,500 *cuyer reveves 1 Leprechaun(mug), 1 Small Pot of Gold, 1 Large Pot of Gold, 1 Leprechaun Pot o' Gold, 1 Four-Leaf Clover *1 Hug Me I'm Irish Shirt Ka-ching! Armor Bundle *cost 19.99 *credits receved: 2,000 *buyer revieves *1 Red Jumpsuit, *1 Blue Jumpsuit, 1 Set Red Elbow Pads, 1 Set Red Shin Guards, 1 Red Boots, 1 Red Chest Guard, 1 Set Blue Elbow Pads, 1 Set Blue Shin Guards, 1 Blue Boots, 1 Blue Chest Guard Outdoor Retreat Special *cost 24.99 *credits recieved 4,000 *buyer recieves *1 Pouring Jug Fountain *1 Outdoor Hangout Deed(a brand new deed) avalable only first time buyers Move-in Bundle *cost $44.99 *credits recived 11,000 *buyer recieves1 Big TV (27"), 5 Picture Frames, 5 Standing Cylinder 2x4, 5 Standing Cylinder 1x4, 5 Cube 4x4x4, 10 Walls 16x16, 13 Floors 16x16, 5 Step 1x1x8, *1 Manor Home Deed, *1 Exclusive Staircase, *4 Exclusive Lights ::"*" Denotes items exclusive to specials Footnotes